


Nocturnal

by Novemberwolf



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novemberwolf/pseuds/Novemberwolf
Summary: Byleth has been working late, in her attempt to head to bed she walks into a trap.
Relationships: Hubert von Vestra/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***Rape/non-con warning.****  
> First story be kind. ^-^

Byleth stood up with a small sigh, rolling her shoulders to let out the tension of the past few hours she had spent in the library with the tomes she had requested. She glanced around the now dark corners of the room; the candles the librarians had left burning for her were almost smoldering. She wondered what hour it was. Gathering the few pages she had scribbled some notes on under her arm she wobbled a bit avoiding the chairs and tables to get to the doorway in the dusk. "I shouldn't have stayed up so late reading...it's going to be a tough morning tomorrow..." she chided herself, her unused hand rubbing an eyelid, tsking out loud as she turned the corner her eyes trying to adjust to the murkiness of the stone hallway. There was a faint light on the wall up ahead, the guards kept a few candles burning at the key points around the hallways at night. It was eerie to be here so late, the darkness seemed to stretch endlessly. The small stained glass windows let in very little moonlight she noted, or was it cloudy? She couldn't remember and could barely see in front of her feet. A bit unnerved, after a few feet she put her hands out in instinct knowing she was almost to the right hand turn, afraid she'd bump into the wall. It was suffocatingly silent, her boots sounded unnaturally loud, clicking against the cobblestone. The only other thing she could hear was her own breathing.  
She reached her right hand out, trying to feel for the wall when she tried to let out a strangled scream, her wrist grabbed roughly from the shadows. Something large smothered the noise, covering her mouth, cheeks and chin tightly. She jerked under the attack, panic building as her assailant did not budge as she threw herself against the restraint, her scream muffled under what she now realized were fingers. Her free hand scrambled to reach the dagger she kept under her robes "Stop this foolishness." he hissed, his breath hot on her ear. The dagger clattered to the floor as her brain recognized the familiar voice, she stopped struggling for a moment as her consciousness tried to figure out what was happening. Through what sounded like mumbling against his hand she was yelling for him to let her go, she started to struggle against his grasp again, in a deft movement he switched positions with her, shoved her into the alcove in the wall he had been hiding in. While the wind was knocked out of her for a second, he released her wrist and instead firmly encircled the front of her throat, putting his weight lightly against her, holding her against the wall and she could feel the pressure on her esophagus but he was not quite hurting her, all while his other hand still stifling any noises. Her hands instinctively tried to push him away aimlessly, she then shook her head a bit, her eyes adjusting to the dark and the blow to the back. First she saw the piercing green of his eyes, then the pale moon skin. In the moment she was trying to push him off, she saw the pure voracity and hunger reflected in those green glinting orbs. She paused her struggling, logic trying to take over. She knew Hubert was ruthless but what was going on? Was he making good on his promise to kill her?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***continued rape/non-con warning!!!***  
> Trying to add chapters without obsessively editing or else I'd never publish anything.

Her pulse fluttered under his thumb like a little bird, he could see in her eyes as she recognized him and her struggling stilled. Like a cornered beast, the wild fear he had never seen in her light green eyes calm and turned to questioning trust. Lust surged inside him so strongly at that, and the sight of her against the wall, his hands around her throat and mouth. Her bright green hair mussed around her face, her lime green eyes turning from frightened to trusting so quickly at the sight of him he had to swallow it back like bitter medicine. He pressed himself against her as much was possible, using it as an excuse to whisper to her. He made sure to graze her earlobe with his lips, “Are you going to be quiet now?” he growled, her body jerked in surprise at his words and touch, he tried to bite back a snicker as her hip grazed his erection and her body abruptly stilled until she nodded sagely underneath his hand. “I'm going to take my hand off your mouth. If you try to scream again I WILL do something worse. Understand?” he nipped at the exposed skin under her earlobe. She swallowed hard, he could feel it squeezing it's way under his grasp and a hot exhale on his palm. He bit his lip so hard he tasted copper realizing she had gasped. She nodded. He backed off of her so he could see her face, her eyes were still slightly panicked but they shone trust so he slowly removed his hand from her mouth.

Immediately she took a deep breath in relief, she felt the hand on her throat tighten slightly. He was worried she would scream. There were always guards in Garreg Mach even at night. What a compromising position it would be for him and therefore house Hresvelg if guardsfound them like this. She almost rolled her eyes realizing he of course was only concerned how Edelgard would react. But of course this had all been planned by him in his infinite machinations.

“Hubert! Let me go!” her eyes flaring in false anger, she hissed at him, her hands feebly trying to push his palm off her throat. He chuckled darkly, “Come now archbishop. Let's stop this facade. We've been playing this game for weeks now...may we even say since that night in the goddess tower?” his free hand caressing her cheek. Her eyes narrowed at the tender gesture but she remained quiet. “You think I didn't notice your longing glances? The way you blushed like a schoolgirl if I let my hand brush yours? I can only imagine what the others thought to see you like that....so weak.” He leaned in and he could feel her pulse start to hammer again. He grinned like a wolf about to devour it's prey, “Not that I didn't enjoy the game...but shouldn't we consummate it?” All she could think was how frightening he looked at that moment as he forcefully enveloped her lips with his. Trying to keep up defiance, she threw her head to the side as well as she could with his hand around her throat. He pressed his thumb under her jawbone hard, she winced and turned head back into his kiss. He forcefully pushed his tongue into her mouth in return. Hesitantly she tried to kiss him back, then running her tongue across his lower lip, his taste acrid like coffee and tobacco. She swallowed hard again when he moaned. He pulled back to take a trembled breath, “Fuck's sake, Byleth. If you're not careful I'll fuck you right here in this hallway.” he glanced down the hallway towards the faint shadow of light to remind her there was a guard right there around the corner. She could say nothing, he was always so calm, so calculating, to see him almost unhinged like this sent an unknown dread coursing through her, caught between wanting to scream and catch the attention of the guard and a strange feeling growing within her which didn't want to protest. Never in her darkest dreams would she have imagined herself pinned by the throat like this and getting some sick thrill from it. She was never put in positions like this. She was always in control. He turned back to her, his eyes glimmering frighteningly, glancing down into the dark between them. She didn't know what he was going to do, but within a moment she felt his open hand on the exposed flesh of her thigh, she bit back another scream. She knew he wasn't lying about doing something worse. “Hubert...please don't.” she whimpered in a whisper in a vain attempt to get him to stop. His fingers tightened on her thigh enough to cause a bruise, she heard him let out another shuddering breath in the darkness. She could handle pain, she didn't react. Was she just encouraging him asking him to stop? Within a few moments between them she felt his open hand move up her thigh past her skirt now, she bit her lip to prevent herself from crying out or begging him to stop again as it would only incite more violence. She was wearing a simple outfit close to those the students wore, a short dress and knee high stockings so there was nothing preventing him.


End file.
